


Tease

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Billy toys with Frank.---A request for frankenbilly + orgasm denial/edging.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: The Punisher





	Tease

Frank bit back a moan, sinking his teeth into his lower lip to keep quiet. He tugged against his bonds, the silk tie wrapped around his wrists and secured to the headboard. He clenched his fists as he rode out the wave of pleasure, his toes curling. He was so close, so unbelievably hard, his cock standing at attention, flushed red and dribbling precum. But every time he got close to the end, Billy, from his place sitting across the room, still fully clothed, would cut off the toy’s vibrations just before he reached bliss. 

They’d been playing this game for the better part of two hours. Frank had never felt so wrung out and exposed, his needs laid bare. He would never allow himself to put in this position by anyone else but Billy. Frank didn’t trust anyone else like he trusted Billy. Still, he wasn’t sure what had made him agree to this, to let Billy deny him again and again until it became very nearly maddening. 

“Bill, please…” Frank didn’t know why he kept up with the pleading, it certainly didn’t seem to be scoring him any points.

“You’re cute when you try to beg.” Billy’s voice was calm and cool, smooth as can be. He was still dressed in the suit he’d come home in, but Frank could tell he wasn’t completely unaffected, especially if the bulge in his pants was any indication. 

“I need something, anything…” Frank murmured, trying to take even breaths and slow his speeding heart. It was a futile effort. 

Billy pursed his lips in thought, his finger turning up the vibration on the plug again. Frank let out a whine, a high, keening sound, his head leaning back against the headboard. A shiver trailed down his spine and he couldn’t help the way he shifted and squirmed, the pleasure very nearly overwhelming. It didn’t help that the toy was pressing right against his prostate, threatening to send him over the edge each and every time. His whole body was warm, a sheen of sweat covering his skin. Frank felt himself getting closer and closer, very nearly falling over that edge, only to be yanked back when Billy turned down the toy once more. Frank swore loudly, pulling against his restraints. 

“You are too fucking delicious like this, Frankie.” Billy purred, standing up. He stood at the end of the bed and slowly began to undress, the suit jacket coming off first. Frank watched with interest as Billy stripped down, unconsciously licking his lips when Billy’s unbuckled his belt and pushed everything down, revealing his swollen manhood. 

“What would you say if I told you the only way you can cum if is you’re inside me?”   


Frank almost felt relieved. “I would say then get your ass on my dick before I lose my mind.”

Billy grinned, stepping out of the last of his clothes before climbing onto the bed. He planted himself in Frank’s lap, letting Frank’s cock slip between his cheeks, teasing him. “I’m already ready for you, made time before I came home.” 

Frank couldn’t help the soft chuckle that passed his lips. “I should’ve known.” 

“You’ve been such a good boy, Frankie. Now it’s my turn to give you what you want.” Billy leaned in and kissed Frank deeply, nipping at his lip. 

When they parted, Billy sank back on Frank’s cock, a deep groan echoing through the bedroom. Frank let out what almost sounded like a moan tinged with relief, his hands pulled on the restraints again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jesus, please move, please Bill.”   


Billy obliged, beginning to rise up before sinking back down, his moans growing louder. “Fucking love your dick, Frank.” He breathed, planting his hands on Frank’s chest to keep his balance. 

“You look damn perfect like this,” Frank couldn’t decide if he wanted to close his eyes and focus on the feeling or watch Billy impale himself again and again. 

“I’m gonna make you cum harder than you ever have, Frankie,” Billy promised. He reached to pick up the remote for the toy, which Frank hadn’t even noticed he’d placed on the bed. He turned up the setting as high as it would go. 

Frank nearly yelled out, cursing loudly. Billy grinned, continuing to ride hard and fast. It didn’t take long for Frank to fall over the edge, having already been so close. His whole body shuddered as he came, his eyes squeezed shut, his chest heaving. 

Billy wasn’t too far behind, stroking his cock, once, twice, before spilling all over his hand and Frank’s skin. Beneath him, Frank twitched and squirmed until he shut off the toy.

In the quiet that followed, Frank finally managed to get his heart to slow. Billy reached to untie his hands and Frank immediately reached to bring him in for a kiss. “You’re so damn good to me,”

Billy couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips. “I am, aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr. Feel free to send requests there.


End file.
